Halloween with the Robinsons
by miriam100
Summary: This is a short story about Halloween in the Robinson mansion. I regret the errors of grammar, my English is terrible.


Halloween with Robinson

The day was October 31, one of the most exciting days of the year in the mansion Robinson. It was a typical day of autumn leaves on the trees were painted an amber color and falling from trees scattered everywhere, thanks to the cool wind whipping everywhere, yes it was a nice autumn day.

Inside the mansion Robinson the things were very hectic, every one of the Robinson were extremely busy with preparations for his haunted mansion. It all started when a former mayor Halloween fan came up with that to make this holiday more exciting, there should be a haunted house, one that not only scared if not terrifying, and then he proposed to our favorite inventor, Cornelius Robinson, which each year provide the material and money to convert the mansion Robinson in the big haunted mansion, in which everyone in Todayland could feel the real terror. Excited at the idea, obviously Cornelius accept. And so began the tradition more terrifying Todayland tradition. Cornelius was probably the busiest of the entire house, this was a very stressful day, but it was worth. He was in charge of the surprises of the house, the monsters, set design, makeup, costumes, lighting, etc. Basically he was the mastermind behind this work, many had called the father of the future but also many other people had called the king of Halloween. Yes, it was something strange coming from Cornelius, that is, you'd think he was a serious man, but when it comes to terror, Cornelius was the king ... and Wilbur was the prince.

Halloween was something that united father and son, both always used to sit a few days before in the yard around a campfire and talk about new ideas for the haunted mansion and share old stories of terror, which was to end on a night awake, eating marshmallows and chocolate

"Dad?, Are you here?" Said Wilbur entering in the lab with blog notes and a pen in his hand "Dad!" Wilbur scream "ouch!" Wilbur see his father moaning and rubbing head under his desk "What are you doing down there?" asked Wilbur while Cornelius stands "hey, it does not matter, what you need Wil?" he said smile "well, we should review the mission ' scared to death ', we still have many things to see" Wilbur said smiling and sitting in a chair. "Well, what is his report Colonel?" "see my General, the volunteers in charge of activating the lighting are here, the costumes are here, the monorails are almost installed, the props of the cemetery already arrived and you need to sign the receipt and Tallulah and other volunteers are taking charge and makeup and she needs you to check if what you want and apparently two of the cast are sick and need to replace" Wilbur said reading the blog of notes, Cornelius took a big breath and thought for a moment "well then just be missing the props of the room of Dracula, the candys, expect the utility of the mausoleum, the sound, check the entire house, so I need your help so do not take up too much, tell your mother to sign the receipt and then the two missing ... hope you are a good actor" said Cornelius seeing their blog notes.

"Well we have enough smoke machines throughout the house, the cemetery is ready, the monorails are working and ... What are the stories to tell?" Said Cornelius "uh, well we have the story The JackO'Lantern, Big Foot, in Mexican legends we have the legend of La Llorona, the alley of the kiss ... "

"Wait, Big foot?, oh please, we can scare more than that ... so the history of the ancient province of Salem Massachusetts, I love that story" Cornelius said, touching his chin "Okay, I tell Carl download the story and notify the change... How about decoration? You like?"

Cornelius had not stopped to see the decorations and now that Wilbur put it, was amazed with his work designing, with the work of Wilbur helping to oversee and the work of all volunteers, was magnificent.

The room was decorated like an old hotel, full of cobwebs hung pictures of people, who somehow seem to observe you, the people there were dressed and made up like old buttons with a touch too gloomy had statues of animals, especially owls. For this design he had been inspired by the Twilight Zone Tower of Terror at Walt Disney World, he had attracted the story, after eight people enter into a simple lift for later this fall to the basement, where artificial river found the souls of people.

"I love it, there is no doubt you're a good supervisor and I am sure we will soon come the day you take charge of designing it" said Cornelius entering with Wilbur in the elevator "Thanks, Dad," Wilbur said grinning from ear to ear while the elevator doors close and he falls quickly to the basement.

That night all the people were shouting and are scared but they had fun.

Cornelius ended up being a vampire in Dracula's room and found she had a talent for the theater, had not been not bad for your first time, also the look with the hair down giving bad-boy look that don't look nothing wrong, he admitted he would have to use it more often in addition to the contacts.

And as Wilbur finished playing a zombie in the front yard inspired by the movie Zombieland, it was fun as children scream scared ... until his mother hit him behind the head and threatened to punish him.

At midnight, about 1000 people sat around a BIG campfire listening scary stories and eating candies.

Wilbur learned that day that saying 'Like father, like the splinter' could apply in he and his father. Yes, his father it had said. Was as good something in common with your father, besides the bodily expressions, her favorite color and your taste for the candies.

Too bad the next day Wilbur would have to face his greatest fear ... the dentist. But while his father entered with he using a vampire costume, not be so bad


End file.
